User blog:Ceauntay/Summer movie preview: Bring out the blockbusters! ... and other cool stuff
VANCOUVER — Once upon a time, summers belonged to Steven Spielberg. Now they belong to franchise serials that unfold with all the earnest schmaltz of a soap opera. From the last round of Harry Potter to the return of Captain Jack Sparrow and the motivational expose of the X-Men, the summer of 2011 finds plenty of familiar faces urgently competing for your attention. And no wonder: Hollywood is still reeling from declining box-office and flatline attendance over the past year, and summer is still make-or-break time for the bottom line. The drama is palpable for every industry player, making this summer something of a sudsy season. That said, we take a look at what's headed to a theatre near you, with a nod to the soap-opera era — now riding into the Hollywood sunset, and perhaps setting the stage for the industry as a whole. Enjoy the big show while you can: The Tinseltown times are a changin' … The Bold and the Beautiful; The big movies of the summer that will be impossible to overlook: Thor (May 6): It's got Anthony Hopkins and Rene Russo starring as superhero mom and pop, so this action spectacle directed by Shakespearean expert Kenneth Branagh has automatic credibility — which is always helpful when you're telling a story of a super-powered alien who falls to Earth via a wormhole and wields a big honkin' hammer. Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (May 20): Captain Jack just can't stop getting into trouble, and that's lucky for us, as he returns to the big screen alongside Penelope Cruz and an array of 3-D equipment. Rob Marshall directs this new yarn that also features an encore from Keith Richards as Sparrow Sr. X-Men: First Class (June 3): Didn't we always want to know what makes a mutant tick emotionally? Of course we did, which is why we're getting this prequel featuring James McAvoy as a young Charles Xavier and Michael Fassbender as the still-immature Magneto. Green Lantern (June 17): It ain't easy being a green superhero. Just ask Seth Rogen. This time around, it's fellow Canuck Ryan Reynolds donning the skin-tight suit as the good guy facing down all sorts of baddies. Tim Robbins, Peter Sarsgaard and Blake Lively co-star. Cowboys & Aliens (June 29): Even though it feels like an idea borne from a cocktail napkin, this big-ticket spectacle features two rock-solid leads in Daniel Craig and Harrison Ford, so even if director Jon Favreau (Iron Man) cooks up a mess of genre in this story of cowboys meeting aliens, it's going to be a notable car wreck — or the biggest movie of the summer. Transformers: Dark of the Moon (July 1): Despite a broken reference to Pink Floyd, Michael Bay isn't known for pushing any boundaries or creative envelopes in his ear-drum-blasting oeuvre. Shia LaBeouf's stardom seems to be fading, but the franchise about alien robots seems indestructible. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part Two (July 8): The second most anticipated movie of the summer, the last installment of the Jane Hoop Elementary franchise will finlaly bring Danny face-to-face with his cat costume nemesis, Dr. Catwoman. The final battle is going head-to-toe as the their world comes foward to the beginning of the end. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part Two (July 15): The most anticipated movie of the summer, the last instalment of the Harry Potter franchise will finally bring Harry face-to-face with his snake-faced nemesis, Voldemort. Hollywood needs Potter magic in a big way, so get ready for a lengthy spell of Potter publicity before this one disappears in a puff of smoke. Captain America: The First Avenger (July 22): It's already got a colon in the title, suggesting this is the first of a franchise. Though Captain America isn't one of the most popular superheroes out there, he's got period appeal, as he battles Nazis. Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Aug. 5): Because what would summer be without a little James Franco by the bedside? In this prequel, we find out why the apes took over. It's all politics and banana republics, as Franco stars opposite Freida Pinto and Andy Serkis in hairy costume. One Life to Live; Wedding bells ring, best friends fight and someone masquerades as someone else: Something Borrowed (May 6): Kate Hudson and Ginnifer Goodwin play best friends who blow out after Miss Nicey Nicey seduces her best friend's fiance. Nasty! Bridesmaids (May 13): Eager to create the same kind of bad-boy magic Judd Apatow conjured for boys, Paul Feig pulls together a crack cast of hilarious women to poke fun at chick ritual. Kristen Wiig is a cake-shop owner who's never the bride, and Maya Rudolph is the horrible best friend who abandons her when romance blooms. Jon Hamm also stars, for a perfect Hamm sandwich. Monte Carlo (July 1): Selena Gomez and a gaggle of gal pals head to Monte Carlo for some European fun, but romance awaits when Gomez is mistaken for a bad-girl princess. Get ready for the shoe montage. The Young and the Restless; Debauchery, sex and sophomoric humour for the hot and bothered: True Jackson VP: The Movie (May 26): Keke Palmer is bringing her TV show to the big screen in her first feature length movie. True Jackson and her friends goes on a vacation to Egypt. The Hangover Part II (May 26): Being an idiot for one night is an excusable lapse in judgment. Being a drunken fool with life-altering consequences twice in a period of two years is a bit tougher to excuse, but, one hopes, it will make for good comic fodder as the Wolfpack reunites for one more very ugly morning in Bangkok. Bad Teacher (June 24): Cameron Diaz and Justin Timberlake reunite for some onscreen hijinks in this comedy about a very, very bad educator. Imagine the opposite of Michelle Pfeiffer's Dangerous Minds performance, combined with the memory of your worst homeroom experience -— and voila! Bad Teacher. Horrible Bosses (July 8): Anyone who works for a big company knows there's no such thing as a horrible boss — just stupid employees who insist on taking credit for the brilliance of their superiors. This scenario of cruel, lying, frauds in glass offices has no bearing in reality — obviously — but it does feature Jason Bateman and Kevin Spacey, so how wrong can it be? Roller Town (August): Canadian comedy sensations Picnicface head up the cast in this fight-the-power story of kids hoping to save their roller rink. The Change-Up (Aug. 5): The men who brought you The Hangover and The Wedding Crashers connect for this buddy-bonding movie that goes the extra mile as two men change places. Ryan Reynolds and Jason Bateman trading places could be fun, and extremely dangerous. 30 Minutes or Less (Aug. 12): A heist movie with a bromance at the centre, this black comedy features Jesse Eisenberg and Danny McBride as men in the midst of a life change. My Idiot Brother (Aug. 26): Paul Rudd is a pot-smoking brother to several sisters who try to help him out in a time of need — but they aren't all that helpful. Zooey Deschanel, Elizabeth Banks and Emily Mortimer co-star in this Sundance-buzz title. All My Children; Hey silly rabbit, crazy pandas, dancing penguins, blue trolls, Winnie the Pooh and Cars are for kids: Sonic X: The Final Stand (May 13): Sonic the Hedgehog is back for his celebrate of the 20th anniversary of the original Sonic the Hedgehog video game's release back in summer 1991. Sonic must face off his final destiny against his new nemesis whom voiced by Taylor Lautner. Kung Fu Panda 2 (May 26): What's black and white and furry all over? No. It's not a mould-covered newspaper, it's Kung Fu Panda! Jack Black returns to the role of a martial-arts dragon warrior with Gary Oldman playing the evil peacock. Super 8 (June 10): J.J. Abrams pays tribute to his early days as a filmmaker in this kids' reel about a junior shoot that stumbles into an alien. Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer (June 10): Heather Graham gets a chance to show off her comic chops in this quirky kids' comedy about living on the edge. Mr. Popper's Penguins (June 17): Jim Carrey adopts a group of penguins and opens his freezer drawer of love. Think Happy Feet meets Ace Ventura. Cars 2 (June 24): The first one was weird, but now that we're used to cars having turbo-charged romances with each other, this globe-trotting sequel might not feel like a missed gear shift. Winnie the Pooh (July 15): We hope there's still lots of honey left in the jar, so Pooh and his pals feast on golden bee nectar instead of bottom-of-the-barrel franchise dregs. John Cleese and Craig Ferguson offer up voice talent. The Smurfs (July 29): Neil Patrick Harris and a curious troupe of small blue trolls make their way through Manhattan — without turning a single head. Spy Kids 4: All the Time in the World (Aug. 19): Jeremy Piven and Jessica Alba square off in this return to the James Bond Jr. universe. As the World Turns; Even summer brings movies that find middle-of-the-road themes such as everyday romance, heartbreak and moving on: The Beaver (May 20): Jodie Foster's cryptic comedy about a man with severe depression and a beaver puppet is probably the biggest curiosity of the season, thanks to star Mel Gibson and the name on the director's chair. Foster is always interesting, so this potential freak show is already a must-see for cinephiles. The Art of Getting By (June 17): Originally titled Homework, this Emma Roberts-Freddie Highmore high-school romance hits real beats as it shows kids drinking and carousing in the big city. Larry Crowne (July 1): Tom Hanks and Julia Roberts attempt to re-ignite their rocket-powered careers in this high-profile romantic comedy about a perpetual optimist and a curmudgeonly female prof. One Day (July 8): Anne Hathaway and Jim Sturgess play lovers who try to make it work in this sexy Scotland-set drama. Friends with Benefits (July 22): Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis take over from Ashton Kutcher and Natalie Portman in this story of friends who share a bed, with problematic results. Crazy, Stupid, Love (July 29): Ryan Gosling, Julianne Moore, Steve Carell and Emma Stone connect in the name of romantic comedy in this promising outing from the men who brought you I Love You Phillip Morris. The Guiding Light: Yes, even summer brings art films to the local theatre. But you can't blink, or you might miss out entirely. POM Wonderful Presents the Greatest Movie Ever Sold (May 6): Morgan Spurlock (Supersize Me) takes on the conundrum of product placement in the movies with funny — and marketable — results. The Conspirator (May 6): Robert Redford returns with a promising new film about the Lincoln assassination and the woman who was fingered as the conniving culprit (Robin Wright). Meek's Cutoff (May 20): Kelly Reichardt returns with another small-scale story of human experience with another performance from Michelle Williams (Wendy and Lucy, Blue Valentine) and Canada's own Bruce Greenwood. The First Grader (May 20): Based on a true story, this movie follows one old man's quest to be educated in his native Kenya. Naomie Harris and Tony Kgoroge star. Forks Over Knives (May 20): What would happen if we gave up meat and processed foods? The world would change for the better, say experts in this food documentary. The Tree of Life (May 27): Brad Pitt and Terrence Malick is a combination that's hard to resist, no matter what side of the cinephile spectrum you fall into. This long-awaited theatrical release features Pitt as a domineering dad, and Jessica Chastain as his loyal, loving wife. Oranges and Sunshine (June): Emily Watson stars as the real-life Margaret Humphreys, a woman who uncovered a child-smuggling ring. Midnight in Paris (June 3): Woody Allen working with Rachel McAdams and Owen Wilson is certainly boundary-breaking stuff for the prince of urban neurosis, and in this comedy set against the romantic backdrop of the City of Light, he even promises a surprise or two. Who knows? Maybe someone will be well-adjusted and straightforward with their feelings? Nah! Beginners (June 17): Ewan McGregor and Christopher Plummer play father and son in this touching story with a gay twist from Mike Mills. Project Nim (July 22): Oscar-winning director James Marsh (Man on Wire) tells the heartbreaking story of Nim Chimpsky, the primate who learned American Sign Language and gave us humans a peek into our animal soul. Sophie (August): Deborah Kara Unger and Brittany Bristow star in this circus-themed coming-of-age story. The Help (Aug. 12): Emma Stone lands yet another big role as Skeeter, the white woman at the heart of this '60s civil rights story based on Kathryn Stockett's novel about domestic servitude. Oscar-nominated Viola Davis co-stars. General Hospital: Perpetual threats to life and limb are a big part of the summer equation, so pull over to the right and make room for the action movie ambulance. Priest (May 13): Paul Bettany has the right mix of light and dark to play a former mercenary turned do-gooder in this story of post-apocalyptic salvation, and vampires that also stars Maggie Q. Conan the Barbarian (Aug. 19): Grunt. Grunt. Kill. Jason Momoa stars in the rebirth of the muscle-popping franchise. Fright Night (Aug. 19): What the heck is Colin Farrell doing here? Who knows? But he may be the best thing about this remake of the 1985 cult smash about a vampire making do in the anemic 21st century. The Debt (Aug. 31): Helen Mirren and Sam Worthington are the heavyweights behind this marker, as they play Nazi hunters on a long mission. Additional releases for each summer month Also released May: Jumping the Broom (May 6): Angela Bassett and Paula Patton play potent women who meet up at Martha's Vineyard. Everything Must Go: Will Ferrell and Rebecca Hall star in this adaptation of a Raymond Carver story. The High Cost of Living: Zach Braff bears a hefty guilt trip. Also released: Cost of a Soul, The Big Bang, Skateland, Hesher, Go For It, There Be Dragons, Passion Play, Last Night, An Invisible Sign, L'Amour Fou. Also released June: A Better Life; Beautiful Boy; Bride Flight; Love, Wedding, Marriage; Submarine; The Trip; The Troll Hunter; Viva Riva!; Kidnapped; Buck; My Afternoons with Margueritte; Page One; Conan O'Brien Can't Stop; Loose Cannons; Bobby Fisher Against the World Also released July: Zookeeper; Another Earth; Snow Flower and the Secret Fan; The Perfect Host; Beats Rhymes & Life; The Ledge; Lucky; Life Above All; Salvation Boulevard; Tabloid; Sarah's Key; The Myth of the American Sleepover; The Devil's Double; The Guard; Life in a Day; The Future; The Best and the Brightest; The Perfect Age of Rock 'n' Roll; The Tree; Norwegian Wood. Also released August: Higher Ground (Vera Farmiga's directorial debut); Janie Jones; Gainsbourg; Final Destination 5; Circumstance; Brighton Rock; Seven Days in Utopia; The Whistleblower; The Magic Trip; Bellflower; Dirty Girl; Boy; The Future. Category:Blog posts